


The Ark   or "Rabbit, this is God!"

by Tinnevelly



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnevelly/pseuds/Tinnevelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if certain robots shouldn't watch TV or listen to religious persons? Rabbit wants to save all the animals!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ark   or "Rabbit, this is God!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and many greetings from good old Germany!
> 
> Dis: As always the band belongs to the band (SPG, if you wonder...) and sadly I don't get any money with it. X3
> 
> Just have fun, maybe drop a comment if you want.

Sighing, he looked up from his book. The cat who had curled up on his lap picked itself up with a hiss and fled from the noise.  
"T- T- T-T - The Spine!"  
Rabbit shot across the room to her brother.  
"I need your help!"  
The Spine looked curiously at his sister. A frightened scream attracted his attention.  
"What 's going on?" He wanted to know.  
"Hatchy brings the tools and Petes! Petes must help us! And you! You have to go to my room immediately and pick up my hat!"  
If he had had a moldable skin, The Spine had wrinkled the forehead.  
"Slow. Why do you need the tools?"  
Of course it had often happened that Rabbit had an idea and she had developed it for their performances or for the personal amusement of humans.  
"We are building an ark!"  
"Excuse me ? "  
"We are building an ark!"  
"Yes, I understood you acoustic, Rabbit. But why are you building an ark?"  
"We!"  
"Good . Why do we build an ark?"  
"To save the animals!" As if that would not have been completely clear, Rabbit rolled her eyes and snorted. Steam emerged from her jaw valves and gathered around her metal ears.  
"Rabbit, we don’t need the ark. What makes you think that?"  
"T-t-t-t-t -the Spine, if you don’t want to help then we will sail without you!"  
With these words, his sister turned around and disappeared in the direction from which the cry had come before.

"What the hell are the two doing?" Steve scratched his arm as he looked out the window and watched Rabbit and Hatchworth working on their construction project.  
"They are building an ark." The Spine replied calmly. He had taken his old position and even the cat had returned.  
"Do I want to know why?"  
The robot fired steam from his mouth. "I don’t think so."  
"Peter is helping them?" Steve was amazed that even the head of the Walters was involved in this project.  
"So at least they won’t hurt each other too much." The Spine had had long enough time to care for his siblings to be too upset if an arm or something else was missing here and there.  
"A goddamn ark?"  
A smile slid into The Spines face plates as the man left the room confused and muttering something about "crazy robots".

"Since these people were here! A-a-a-a-a-and they said that it’s all true what’s written in the book. And then I wanted to hear a story from it.”  
Rabbit beamed all over her face when she told Peter Walter VI of her reasons.  
"And they read the story of Noah to you?” The man had to act not to laugh about the robot’s enthusiasm.  
"T-t-t-t-t-they even played it for me!” Because of the pure joy in Rabbit’s eyes he forgot laughing about the robot. His predecessors were right. So grown up like the robots usually  
were, they also had their childish, naïve moments. Hatchworth stretched out his head between two boards. "Were there lions?"  
Since he had seen this documentary, he was crazy about lions and tigers. Peter would have to forbid him this shows. The house was dangerous enough without living big cats roaming in it.  
"Even two!"

"She thinks that there is a second deluge?" The Spine had heard enough and nodded thanks to Peter. "I think I know what to do."  
On the way to the hall of wires he grabbed Steve and discussed his plan.

"If we are finished, then no rain can stop us anymore!” Rabbit was visibly proud of their work. Hatchworth looked at it a little more critical.  
"But there isn’t enough space on the ship for all the animals!” he said.  
Rabbit looked at him angrily. “They will fit!” she moaned and pushed the small wooden boat on her hand.  
"Rabbit, this is God!" A mysterious voice echoed through the garden.  
"God? I don’t know any God.”

The Spine sighed resignedly. Of course, none of the robots believed in a larger entity. Steve bit his lips and grinned to himself.  
"Give it here." He took the megaphone from the rigid fingers of the robot and put it to his lips.  
"The weather god, you stupid thing!"  
Rabbit looked around doubtfully. What was it the weather god wanted of her?  
"Can you make it rain waffles, dear weather god?" Hatchworth was completely convinced that this voice could do wonders. After all, it was a God or not?  
"There is no flood, Rabbit."  
Rabbit cocked her head and laughed. "That's not true! On TV they said there are torrential floods!"  
Steve heard The Spine laughing and looked at him.  
"I've moved. I have important appointments."  
Green eyes regarded him with the clear message "Seriously?"  
"What is it for a meeting that the deluge fails?"  
"Uhm ... I go golfing. With the God of waffles!"  
Metal met metal as The Spine struck his hand against his forehead.

Hatchworth and Rabbit looked at each other.  
"This is certainly a very important meeting." Hatchworth breathed reverently.  
Rabbit huffed in frustration but then nodded. "Something like this you shouldn’t miss."

The Spine wasn’t surprised over the small wooden boat that drifted into the kitchen sink on the water.

Two hours later there was a small wooden giraffe on the boat. She had the stately name "Captain Giraffalbert Giraffalexander".


End file.
